


snogs

by dancinghopper



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, i can’t believe there are a) only nine fics for this fandom and b) none for these two dorks, sidenote but ive watched so much derry girls that my internal voice is speaking irish now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinghopper/pseuds/dancinghopper
Summary: ”You look hot,” blurts Michelle.“Thank you.”“No — I mean, like, actually hot. Like physically hot.”michelle/clare drabble inspired by the s2 trailer





	snogs

**Author's Note:**

> hi michelle is bi because i’m attracted to her and i say so
> 
> this is inspired by the bit in the s2 trailer that i can only imagine is at a school dance or smth..... i didn’t bother with much exposition but whatevs trevs it’s pretty self explanatory
> 
> hope u enjoy xoxo

_Ah, fuck,_ thinks Michelle as she locks eyes with Clare, no choice now but to go over to her or look like a massive dick. Some people ( _James_ ) might think her sudden aversion to hanging out with her is to do with the whole — you know — _lesbian_ thing, but it turns out it’s a little more complicated than that.

Michelle’s not one to judge (well, she is, but not about things like this), so if Clare wants to be a wee dyke and fancy girls then hell, Michelle’s not going to stop her, and it’s not gonna bother her. She’s so unbothered that she didn’t even mind when she caught Clare edging a little bit too close to Sally Lawley’s face at that party that one time.

Well. She minded a bit.

But the thing is that Michelle’s unapologetic. It’s her thing, never mind that it bothers her Ma and James and the Sisters. She won’t deny her feelings and if she had any problems with Clare being a lesbian she would’ve come right out and said ‘em when that story was still in the paper. But she hadn’t, because she didn’t have any.

So why _the fuck_ can’t she stop seeing Clare and Sally Lawley imprinted on her eyelids?

“You look hot,” she says to Clare as she reaches her, blurting it out before the thought’s fully formed in her brain and bypassing greetings entirely. Clare blushes, and grins under the dance’s lights.

“Thank you.”

Michelle’s head is spinning. 

“No,” she says, still staring at Clare — at the dress, the hair, the makeup, the curves. “I mean, like, actually hot. Like physically hot. Like I am _actually_ attracted to you right now.”

“Oh,” says Clare, eyes going wide, and then says in that slightly high-pitched, frantic tone she does: “ _Michelle_ —“

Michelle shakes her head. She needs a drink. “Oh, what the fuck do I know,” she says, before they can dwell too much on what she just said. “Let’s get a beer, come on.”

She pushes off in the direction of the drinks, Clare trailing behind her.

“Michelle, this is a school dance,” she says, voice raised over the music, “They’ve only got punch.”

Typical. Feking nuns, ruining everything.

“Fine,” grits Michelle, and shoves past a first year, “We’ll have some punch, then. Someone’s sure to have spiked it by now.”

She feels Clare roll her eyes and fills a cup, skulling it in one quick motion and helping herself to some more.

“Michelle, what is the _matter_ with you?”

That’s Clare, hovering by Michelle’s shoulder with her hands on her hips and expression of distaste at Michelle’s antics on her face. “You’re acting downright _strange_.”

Michelle finishes downing her second helping and slams the plastic cup down, but it’s not really heavy enough to have an effect — it just bounces and rolls off the table anti-climatically.

She feels wrong-footed and impulsive and cornered and those are usually the feelings that lead to her doing things like nicking Fionnuala’s job board, so maybe that’s why she says: “I’m just tryin’ to forget that I really wanna snog you, alright?”

Clare gapes. Michelle grimaces. When Clare finally finds her voice, she says: “ _You_ want to snog _me_?”

Michelle shrugs. “Yeah. Maybe. Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? _You’re_ the one that said it in the first place!”

“Yeah, well.” Michelle tugs at her necklace, and gestures at the door. “Let’s go outside, shall we?”

They head out into the cold night air, closing the doors to the dance hall behind them. It’s lucky none o’ these Catholic girls have fellas, thinks Michelle, else they could have had smokers hanging around. As it happens the entryway to the school is empty, leaving just her and Clare illuminated by the outdoor lights. She still looks hot, which is a shame. Michelle thought it might have dissipated in the absence of the blue and purple lights.

Clare folds her arms in front of her chest, looking cross. “Now just what the hell is going on, Michelle?”

Unfortunately Michelle has a grand total of zero fucking ideas on how to answer that question, so she stalls.

“I was thinkin’ I might, you know.” She shrugs and averts her eyes. Is she actually _nervous?_ What the fuck? “Kiss you.”

Clare swallows. After a few seconds, she says, steadily: “Are you taking the mick?”

“What? No!” Michelle has another sudden vision of Clare and Sally Lawley. “I wouldn’t do that, come on.”

Clare frowns. She’s got the same look of concentration and vague panic that she gets when they’ve got a test to study for. Michelle thinks with a surprise that she’s really feeling rather _fond_ over it.

“Does this mean — what, do you like me?”

Michelle closes her eyes and rubs a hand over her forehead, pulling a face.

“Look,” she says, still grimacing, “I dunno, alright? I only started thinkin’ about this a half hour ago.”

When she opens her eyes Clare is chewing on her bottom lip in thought, and Michelle groans. “Fuckssake Clare, would you just let me kiss you, already?”

It comes out a little shakier and less brash than she wanted it to, and Clare heaves a breath. “Yeah, alright,” she says, and Michelle feels the ground drop out from underneath her. Clare uncrosses her arms. “Come on, then.”

“Right,” says Michelle, and swallows. She tries to adopt a nonchalant posture. “Fine. Whatever.”

It’s different to kissing a bloke.

For one thing she has to lean down more, because Clare’s a good half ruler shorter than she is. It’s also softer, but maybe that’s just because neither of them are trying to shove their tongues down each other’s throat. Mostly it’s just nice. 

When Michelle pulls away Clare sort of follows her a bit, standing up slightly on her toes, which is a nice little ego boost.

Clare’s eyes flutter open, and she licks her lips. Michelle feels like there’s an explosion happening inside her chest.

“Michelle,” says Clare.

Michelle blinks at her, desire thrumming through her veins. Her hand twitches — she feels like she didn’t really make enough use of her hands, too busy dealing with the fact that she was snogging not just a girl, but _Clare._

“Can I try again?” she blurts out by accident, and then flushes. Lucky for her, Clare huffs a laugh and nods.

“Okay,” she says.

This time Michelle puts one of her hands on Clare’s bicep, steadying herself for when she leans in. Clare hums and Michelle feels the brush of her thumb against her cheekbone, responds by putting her other hand on Clare’s waist. She thinks she finally gets what they mean when they talk about butterflies in the stomach.

She kisses her for a few more moments until something tugs on her left ear — Clare’s fingers have snagged on her earring. Clare starts to giggle and Michelle feels herself grin against her lips.

“Sorry,” says Clare, pulling away only a little. “Is that what you were after?”

Michelle huffs. “Think so.”

She clears her throat. “You still look hot, by the way.”

She thinks about something, and adds: “You look hot most of the time, actually. Now that I think about it.”

Clare blushes, and grins a little pleased smile. “Thank you.”

She looks up at her searchingly, and Michelle realises they’ve still got their hands on each other. She doesn’t make a move to take hers away, though, and smirks a little at the thought that if they were caught right now it would look way, _way_ worse than Clare and Sally Lawley.

“So are we dating now?” asks Clare, hesitantly, and Michelle feels herself grin, feeling giddy.

“Fuck if I know,” she says, but she’s mostly teasing. “Are lesbians even allowed to date in Derry?”

Clare shrugs, absolutely _reeking_ of forced casualness.. “You wanna try?”

“Alright.” Michelle steps back from her, matching grin still plastered on her face and not showing any signs of going anywhere. “Come on, let’s go back in. James looks right stupid in his suit and I want to make fun of him for it.”

Clare giggles, and Michelle decides to do something sappy and links their hands together. Clare looks pleased.

“We can do that,” she says. 

Michelle grins again. This is getting out of hand.

“Cool,” she says, and Clare smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!


End file.
